


the years without you

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [21]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The years Adora were gone was pure agony to Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 21





	the years without you

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: agony
> 
> Ok I managed to squeeze one more out before bed. I’ll do the last three tomorrow and then the challenge is DINE and successful!

The years Adora were gone was pure agony to Catra.

While Adora seemed to have moved on, making a new life for herself in Bright Moon and the rebellion, Catra was still stuck in the Horde, missing Adora like crazy without wanting to realize it.

She loved her so much that it hurt, and didn’t know what to fill the empty void in her heart with, so Catra did the only thing she ever knew, trying to climb the ranks in the Horde to gain as much power as possible. A part of her had said that if she had power, she would forget Adora.

She was so wrong, the agony ever growing, the longing becoming a plague.

She had no idea how much more she would have been able to take, feeling no meaning of trying anymore as she was convinced she would never get Adora back, even if she changed for her and joined the rebellion. And even if they somehow they managed to salvage their old friendship that Catra had broken, she was sure Adora would never love her the same way.

So, why try?

That had been her reasoning, but then everything had changed.

They reconnected and saved the world, and Catra realized it was a two way street when it came to reconnecting. She couldn’t just wait for people to make her feel better, she had to try to make an effort to change to, and she did.

It took time, but now she was so happy to have Adora by her side, her best friend once again, and now her lover.

The agony was long gone, and she hoped she would never feel it again. From now on, it was talking and trusting other people, and doing her best to improve.

She hoped she would be able to spend her entire life with her, because Adora was the one made Catra so happy.


End file.
